The Haunting of Ward Manor
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Melody is being haunting and she made friends with a friendly phasm to help her. GoldGuardian2418 and newbienovelistRD help me out BIG time.


Whampire was in the training room when he heard a scream from the bath room. He rushed over and burst open the door to see melody wrapped in toilet paper cocoon. Whampire cut her free and she sighed angrily while getting the remaining pieces of toilet paper off her pjs.

"This is getting ridiculous. First Favorite books started to attack me, then noises all night, and wrapping me in toilet paper."

Whampire backed up a bit; he knew that she can cranky when someone disturbs her sleep. Melody changes in to her clothes and picked up her phone, "I'm going to call Ashley."

Ashley was practicing her magic when Fangula came in with a phone. "Hey Ashley, Melody is asking for you." Melody met the monster of Hillhurst a couple of months ago and Ashley and melody became friends ever since. Ashley nodded,"Alright let me finish this spell." After the potion is done Fangula handed her the phone.

"Hey Melody what's up."

"Hey Ash…um can I come over?"

Ashley looked worried. Melody sound tired and terrified ."Melody what's wrong? You sound awful, did something happen?"

"yeah werid stuff has been happening at the manor and I just want to get away."

Ashley totally understood what Melody meant by wanting to get away from it all and so agreed. "We'll make it a sleepover!" she said excitedly.

"Sure!" said Melody and went to go pack with Whimpered helping her.

"Melody, my dear, is you sure you'll be alright at Hill Hurst for a few days?" Whampire asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. "You can come if you want."

Whampire gently shook his head. "I have a meeting with the Plumbers that I must attend and then a peace conference," he said. "But I'll see you when you get back."

Melody had finished packing and set her suitcase down, hugging Whampire who returned her hug, sensing she was a little sad. "Promise you'll be careful?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

With a gentle chuckle, Whampire brushed back a strand of her hair from her face. "I promise, little one," he said. "You be careful as well."

"I will," she promised and then set off for Hillhurst.

Ashley was waiting by the door when Melody came up. "Hey, girl! Got your room ready," she said.

"Awesome! Thanks for letting me stay for a bit, Ashley," said Melody.

"No problem," said the other girl as they went upstairs and Melody set her suitcase in her room.

Ashley then noticed the time. "Oh, shoot! I promised Mom I'd be home soon to help her with something, but I'll be back later," she promised.

"Okay," said Melody. "Where are the guys?"

"Oh, they're all at some monster conference Fangula said they had to attend, but don't worry. There's nothing here to scare you this time," said Ashley.

Melody remembered the old organ. "Hey, Ashley, would it be okay if I played some music on the organ downstairs?"

Ashley hesitated for a moment but then smiled. "Sure, just be careful," she cautioned. "There are surprises on every turn."

With that, Ashley was off and Melody went downstairs to the organ and sat down, looking at it in fascination as she then pressed some of the keys, watching three clouds of smoke pop up into the same three women she had seen before.

"Well, hi there, you're back, and you're right on track!" said the three in unison.

"Hi," Melody said, a little surprised at their greeting. "Who are you?"

"We're the Pipettes, Hon," said the pink one.

"And we like to have fun!" said the blue one.

"So play a tune and we'll croon!" said the green one.

Melody giggled a little, liking the Pipettes right away. "You girls are cool," she said honestly.

"Aww," the three sighed and looked a little bashful.

Melody looked down at the organ keys and began to play them randomly, just thinking of notes as she went along. The Pipettes loved it and hummed and sang to the tune, making Melody smile even more. At the end, they finished it with a flourish and the Pipettes cheered Melody.

"Girl, you've got music in your heart and soul, so remember to keep on playing, you're on a roll!" they said.

Melody blushed. "Thank you," she said. "I've always like good music."

"And so do I."

Hearing the new voice, Melody jumped and turned to see a person materializes before here in a police uniform and says, "Hold it there, Missy! You're in violation of being an intruder in the first degree!" Then he switches back to his regular clothes. The man had blue skin, an Elvis hairstyle, a clown like nose and long chin. Wearing a purple jacket with jewels embedded into it, a red cape, yellow fingerless gloves and matching scarf, funky patterned pants with a funkier belt, and shoes a clown at bowling night would wear. Melody just stood there in fear with her mouth open and paled. The man's neck stretched toward her and smiled. "Why hello, my dear."

Melody screamed and fainted to the ground.

"Flabber?! What's going on?!"

Flabber looked over and saw Ashley came into the parlor. She gasped. "It's Melody! Flabber, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" said Flabber. "She just looked at me, screamed and passed out!"

Ashley helped Melody onto the couch. Flabber observed the young alien. "So, is she a vampire?"

"Actually, she's an alien vampire." the witch corrected.

Flabber nodded. "Oh, an alien vampire. I see..."

A second later, "ALIEN VAMPIRE!" Flabber's eyes popped out of his head, they dangled from his head.

Melody woke up and saw Ashley, along with Flabber whose eyes were hanging out of his sockets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Melody screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Flabber screamed.

Both of them passed out in shock.

Sighing, Ashley conjured up a jar of smelling salts to wake them up.

Melody smelt terrible and her face scrunched up. "Are you all right?"

She looked up to see Flabber and backed up a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You must be Melody."

She was surprised. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh, the guys had mentioned a young alien vampire coming to the mansion sometime back and the Pipettes remembered you. Also, I heard you tell them your name," he said. "So I should tell you my name. My name is...,"

With a quick spin and flourish of his hands, he posed like a rock star with a guitar in his hands. "Flabbier!" he said and strummed the guitar, only the notes were off-key and made the Pipettes cry out and cover their ears. "Oops. Sorry, the organ is more my thing."

Melody let out a louder giggle despite trying not to laugh, which Flabber noticed. "You shouldn't hold in your laughter," he said with a smile. "Laughter is the best in the world, besides friends."

Melody was having a harder time stifling her giggles since she was trying hard to be polite. "Sorry," she giggled. "You just make me laugh."

Flabber suddenly had a grin on his face. "I know what can make you laugh more."

Before she could ask what, she watched in amazement as Flabber's arms stretched out and his hands reached for her, going for her stomach and tickling her. Letting out a squeal, Melody fell off the couch and tried to protect her ticklish spots, but Flabber's wiggling fingers were just too quick and she was laughing too hard to talk, but thankfully Flabber showed mercy after a few minutes and let her up, helping her to sit down again at the organ.

Melody got her breath back and looked at him. "You don't seem like a monster," she admitted.

"No," he said. "I'm a phasm, a ghost."

Melody smiled. "Well, you're a nice ghost," she admitted. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure!" said Flabber immediately. "So, you like to play music?"

She nodded. "Alright then!" said the phasm. "Let's do a duet!"

He summons a mike and guitar and handed them to her. After she tuned it, she started to play while flabber begin to play the organ.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_[Chorus:]_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_[Chorus]_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you doesn't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

Flabber turned to her and smiled,"whoa you're good." Melody smiled back,"Thanks. You remind me of my dad." Melody then sighed sadly and Flabber noticed, "are you alright?"

Melody looked up and smiled," Yeah just I miss my dad and theres an evil ghost at the manor."

"I got an idea." Said Ashley.

Later that night, Ashley and Melody returned to Ward Manor. They entered Melody's bedroom and began their plan.

Ashley looked around. "Well, Melody, I don't see any ghost."

"But Ashley! There is a ghost! This place is haunted!" Melody said in a scared voice.

Ashley scoffed. "Hey, don't give me that, there's no such thing as ghosts!" she said rather loudly.

That's when the lights went out, Melody felt a chill. A shadowy figure came from behind her.

Ashley acted fast. She aimed her palms and recited,

_**"Spirit coming from the rear,**_

_**Make yourself appear!"**_

A bright green glow lit up the room. The ghost was now visible as was on the ground, shocked by what just happened. The ghost has grey protective skin covered in black lines. Has long arms, a tail instead of legs, and a small green eye. He also Has shackles on his waist, neck, shoulders, and wrists.

Melody got a mop and started start beating with the mop."Take that, you perv."

Purple and black striped tentacles came out of his chest and grabbed the mop. That's when Ashley pointed and said. "FREEZE!"

And like that. Ghostfreak couldn't move. He just floated there with the mop in his tentacles.

"I'll unfreeze you if you tell us why you're haunting my friend."

"Ok I was lonely and I thought pulling some pranks on her."

Melody felt guilty,"what is your name?"

The ghost bowed,"Ghostfreak, at your service."

Soon the two became friends and Melody introduce Whampire to Flabber and he became her music teacher. Melody thought back on her father and sighed happily that she can learn about aliens and the plumbers. She hoped to become a great plumber like her father.


End file.
